Life Skills
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: What happens when our favorite Alphas have to experience a fake parenthood? Not just any though. A shot administered makes their child, created by professor Pike, increadibly realistic. Will they find love at last? Laura/Otto Shelby/Wing. I OWN NOTHING


O POV  
>Because we were now 16 we had to go to a class called life skills. When we walked in it was just a plain classroom. But today there were tubes and shots everywhere. Hmmm. Laura, Wing, Shelby and I took our seats just as the professor, Professor Tante came in.<p>

"Welcome class! Today we begin the unit of parenthood" he said happily. He was always. ALWAYS happy.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Laura and Shelby giving each other nervous looks and Wing had the same blank ninja stare as always.

"I am pairing you up and your project will be to take care of a baby Professor Pike has so graciously engineered for each pair of you"

Great that probably meant twenty axe murderers were going to be running around the school.

"And the pairs are posted on this piece of paper. Pass it around"

The paper was passed around and I saw Shelby and Wing look at each other before she passed the paper on to Laura.

"We're paired Otto." Laura said and I honestly didn't know how to feel. Sure I had a itsy bitsy teeny weenie crush on Laura but this is a fake baby we're talking about.

"Now" The Professor said. "I am having each couple come up and I will inject the female with a shot that simulates the beginning of pregnancy. It will last a day because we don't have time for the normal amount of time."

Laura, Shelby and just about every other girl in the class paled considerably while everyone else was just looking uncomfortable. Laura went up and got her shot but then they called Shelby's name.

"NO!" she screamed "YOU ARE NOT POKING ME WITH THAT"

Then she tried to run out of the room but two guards grabbed her and picked her up and brought her to the front where she received her shot. Wing looked somewhere in-between wanting to beat the guards up and laugh at Shelby.

We went to lunch and were talking about the assignment

"I'm going to die!" Shelby wailed.

"Shel, this isn't a death shot it just makes you feel pregnant for a day" Laura explained but Shelby was having none of it. Block and Tackle walked up to our table. Great.

"Why's Sara spazzing out?" Block asked, or more like grunted.

"It's Shelby" Shelby said with a glare.

"What do you want" I asked them.

"We just wanted to see if the rumors were true that the alpha class had to have a fake baby"

"Well it is so leave" I spat. Great more teasing but surprisingly they left. I guess they spotted some chunky henchman girls to hit on.

W POV  
>In the morning we were woken by a piercing scream coming from Laura and Shelby's room. Otto and I rushed out and banged on the door. H.I.V.E. mind opened it so I guess they were okay. It was Shelby who was screaming and I looked around for danger. I saw none so relaxed a bit. Otto's mouth was hanging open and I soon found out why.<p>

"I'm fat!" Shelby wailed.

"I assure you, you are only exhibiting signs of a mock pregnancy that Professor Tante has set up for you Miss Trinity" H.I.V.E. mind explained.

Indeed Laura and Shelby were quite…..round….

Soon enough we went to Life Skills where all the girls were exhibiting the same symptoms and none were happy about it. Franz came up to us. His partner was a girl named Megan and he had tears in his eyes.

"I has sended a message to my father that I is to have a child!" he said with glee "congratulations to you as well my dear friends" he said to me and Otto who just looked at him.

"Franz we're not actually pregnant. It's the shot he gave us yesterday." Laura patiently explained and Franz's face fell.

"Well then I should be telling my father to not order the baby shower cake" he said sadly, most likely more about the loss of cake than anything else.

Professor Tante came in and sat at his desk ignoring the glares he was getting from the girls.

"Now this is a short class because I want you to go out and experience life as a parent. When you wake up tomorrow a baby will be in a crib in the female's room. For now the girls will be experiencing mood swings and sensitivity to things. I honestly feel bad for all the boys here. Class dismissed" he said and left.

Mood swings? Shelby? She already wanted to beat the crap out of every person here. Oh help us.


End file.
